Currently, as new devices come to market these new devices may support new features and functionality. Thus, the feature sets provided by different devices may be very different. Wireless networks are therefore required to provide access to many different wireless devices that support different features and request access to different resources.
Problems can occur when a device that does not fully support or properly utilize a feature requests resources related to the feature. Similarly, problems can occur when a device that supports a feature requests a feature that is not fully supported by network resources. Thus, failure to match supported functionality between devices and network resources can result in network inefficiencies.